Xue Yang/Relationships
Allies Jin Guangyao The origin of their relationship is unclear. Jin Guangyao recommended Xue Yang to Lanling Jin Sect as a potential demonic cultivator, and was frequently assigned to oversee his progress studying Fierce Corpses and reconstructing the Stygian Tiger Seal. Novel, Chapter 118 Xue Yang seemed protective of Jin Guangyao, as he immediately cut out the tongue of He Su when he called Jin Guangyao the son of a prostitute. Novel, Chapter 118 Jin Guangyao's feelings towards Xue Yang are less clear. He allowed Xue Yang to accompany him on many errands, and often countered Xue Yang's violent fantasies with reason. He frequently cleaned up Xue Yang's acts of vandalism while chiding him not to make such a mess in his Lanling Jin uniform. Novel, Chapter 118 Moreover, Xue Yang was involved with numerous crimes orchestrated by Jin Guangyao, including the murder of Jin Guangshan Novel, Chapter 84 and the arson of the brothel Jin Guangyao was raised in. Novel, Chapter 118 Still, after becoming Sect Leader of Lanling Jin, Jin Guangyao decided to undo much of his father's unsavory deeds. This included telling the world that he had executed Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 30 In reality, Xue Yang either escaped half-dead from a genuine attempt on his life, or Jin Guangyao had substituted a vicious beating to spare his life. Novel, Chapter 39 Neutral Xiao Xingchen Xue Yang first encountered Xiao Xingchen when he vandalized a vendor stall in Lanling. Xiao Xingchen spoke kindly to Xue Yang and attributed his attitude to his youth, infuriating Xue Yang because Xiao Xingchen was not much older than him. Novel, Chapter 118 After Xiao Xingchen apprehended Xue Yang for massacring Yueyang Chang Sect, Xiao Xingchen turned him over to Lanling Jin demanding severe punishment. When Jin Guangshan finally agreed, Xue Yang called after Xiao Xingchen to remember him. Novel, Chapter 30 Once freed, Xue Yang attacked Song Lan and Baixue Temple solely to hurt Xiao Xingchen, an incident that resulted in Xiao Xingchen sacrificing his eyes to restore Song Lan's sight. Novel, Chapter 41 Thus, when they met again, Xiao Xingchen could not see that the severely beaten man he and A-Qing rescued was Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 39 Xue Yang initially seemed as vengeful as before, tricking Xiao Xingchen into slaughtering living people with Corpse Poisoning rather than fierce corpses. However, Xue Yang eventually ceased his tricks and seemed to enjoy a friendship with his housemate. He eventually told both Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing about his childhood trauma, and at some point, Xiao Xingchen told Xue Yang about Song Lan's harsh words. Novel, Chapter 40 After his identity was revealed, Xue Yang still did not show killing intent towards Xiao Xingchen, even when stabbed, until the latter called him "disgusting." He then mocked Xiao Xingchen by revealing that he had killed civilians before adding that he had mistakenly killed Song Lan the day before.Novel, Chapter 41 Despite his cruel words, Xue Yang grieved when Xiao Xingchen committed suicide in despair. He attempted to raise Xiao Xingchen as a fierce corpse, but failed because Xiao Xingchen's soul had shattered. Xue Yang promptly collected Xiao Xingchen's soul in a Spirit-Trapping Bag, Novel, Chapter 41 and years later requested that Wei Wuxian help him repair the soul. Novel, Chapter 37 Xue Yang then impersonated Xiao Xingchen to kill the remaining members of Yueyang Chang Sect for abandoning Xiao Xingchen. He kept the last piece of candy Xiao Xingchen gave him until his death, despite the fact that it had long since rotted away. Novel, Chapter 42 Enemies Song Lan Xue Yang first encountered Song Lan when the latter confronted him for vandalizing a vendor stall in Lanling. Xue Yang fought him savagely before Jin Guangyao intervened, and after his departure Xue Yang remarked how much he despised Song Lan for talking down to him and for acting disgusted when Xue Yang touched his sleeve. Novel, Chapter 118 Xue Yang blinded Song Lan and massacred Baixue Temple solely for revenge against Xiao Xingchen, rather than any grudge against Song Lan. Novel, Chapter 41 During their final confrontation, Xue Yang defeated Song Lan by manipulating his emotions, detailing all the murders he had tricked Xiao Xingchen into committing. Novel, Chapter 40 After raising Song Lan as a sentient Fierce Corpse, Xue Yang placed nails in his head to control him.Novel, Chapter 37 A-Qing A-Qing and Xue Yang immediately distrusted each other. Xue Yang became suspicious of her claim that she was blind and, to test her, first threw candy at her face. When she did not blink, he tested her a second time, offering her candy while holding out Jiangzai to see if she would try to avoid walking into the sword. Only when she nearly walked into the sword did he finally believed that she was blind.Novel, Chapter 39 A-Qing and Xue Yang often bickered and squabbled over small issues like candy, and her distrust of him never abated. Nevertheless, over the years they spent in Yi City with Xiao Xingchen, A-Qing and Xue Yang reached a truce. She appreciated his help buying vegetables from vendors, who often took advantage of Xiao Xingchen's blindness. Novel, Chapter 40 Xue Yang threatened to kill A-Qing during his attempts to wake Xiao Xingchen's fierce corpse. Eventually, he blinded her and cut out her tongue before killing her. Novel, Chapter 41 As a ghost, A-Qing feared Xue Yang, but she still lured Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji to Yi City to help defeat him. She even risked her own soul to assist in Lan Wangji's battle against Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 42 Wei Wuxian As a demonic cultivator, Xue Yang greatly admired Wei Wuxian. He accepted the manuscripts Jin Guangyao had collected with eagerness and expressed frustration that Jiang Cheng had taken the weapon Chenqing. Novel, Chapter 118 Xue Yang quickly recognized Wei Wuxian in Mo Xuanyu's body, and requested that Wei Wuxian do him the favor of restoring Xiao Xingchen's soul. When Wei Wuxian refused, Xue Yang attempted to kidnap him, as he steadfastly believed that Wei Wuxian was powerful enough to save Xiao Xingchen's soul. Novel, Chapter 37 For his part, after witnessing Xue Yang's atrocities via Empathy with A-Qing, Wei Wuxian declared that "Xue Yang must die." Novel, Chapter 41 However, he still understood Xue Yang's motives well enough to challenge him on the notion that he did not care about Xiao Xingchen. Novel, Chapter 42 References